


Rosemary to Cali

by pockyluvr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockyluvr/pseuds/pockyluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot rose and kanaya ft john n daev. onley my sencond fic pls b nice XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary to Cali

rose waass on hte pestercuhm tlkng to no one and then...... KANAYAYA jumed thru her window "omg rosse i luv u les get married" kansya said and rose was like omg yes and they jumped in roses moms car and drove away. on their way they picked up jhon and daev while thye made out and they fucked in the car whisle they drove and pickd up jade and she was like omggg is hip itttt and then they drive to california and jhoawn and deve fucked the entire way and ajed fangirled. in cali they went to hte beach and every1 wuz in fancy clothes nd on hte beach jadea bcame a perso. who could marry them and they has. pretty beach wedding and it was so cute and rose nd kanaya lived aholily ever after and dave nd jahwn had 1000000 kids the end


End file.
